L'Amour en 5x7 mètres
by MrsSimply
Summary: Naruto savait que Sasuke était idiot même s'il avait un QI supérieur à la moyenne. Oui, leur amour avait beau être affiché sur le building en 5 mètres de large sur 7 mètres de haut, Sasuke ne le voyait pas. Sasunaru


Bonjour, bonsoir. Comme vous le savez, ou pas, nous fêtons un grand jour aujourd'hui, celui de la naissance de Sasuke! Et donc pour cette occasion et parce que nous avons raté le sasunaru day (c'était tout à fait indépendant de notre volonté, promis!) voici la nouvelle fiction. Je voulais encore dire quelque chose mais comme je ne m'en souviens plus...

* * *

**L'Amour en 5*7mètres.**

* * *

Le logo était visible de presque n'importe où dans le quartier des affaires de Konoha, l'immeuble dépassant de plusieurs mètres les autres, s'élevant avec un air hautain qui collait bien à l'image que dégageaient les dirigeants de l'entreprise. Uchiwa Inc. faisait la fierté du pays en employant un quart de la population de la capitale, Konoha, et en étant dans le top cinq des plus grandes firmes internationales. L'entreprise, qui existait depuis des générations, avait toujours été rentable et active, toujours dans le mouvement et les dernières innovations. Néanmoins, depuis que le génie de la famille avait pris la tête de l'entreprise, celle-ci avait fait un bond en avant.

«Merde, merde, merde! Allez, putain! Jura l'homme blond au volant de sa voiture -orange- tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas sa journée: son réveil n'avait mystérieusement pas sonné et il s'était réveillé en retard. Dans sa hâte, il s'était emmêlé dans ses draps et avait atterri face contre terre, manquant de peu la table de chevet. Il s'était littéralement plongé dans la douche et un de ses doigts était resté coincé dans la porte. Sous la douleur, il avait hurlé et dérapé, glissant contre le carrelage de sa douche. Il était resté plusieurs minutes, la tête entre les mains, grognant de douleur alors que des petits bonshommes miniatures tournaient joyeusement autour de sa tête. Il s'était alors rendu compte que les petits bonshommes étaient des miniatures du directeur général et il s'était rappelé qu'il était déjà en retard!

La douche fut sommaire et il embarqua sa thermos de café dans sa voiture... Qui ne voulut pas démarrer tout de suite et il passa dix minutes à supplier l'engin de bien vouloir se mettre en route. Et voilà qu'il était coincé dans les embouteillages! Habituellement, il prenait le métro mais cette fois, vu son retard, il avait stupidement opté pour la voiture.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Geignit-il en fermant les yeux et en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Konohamaru va me tuer... Stressa-t-il tout en observant nerveusement la file de voitures immobiles devant lui.

Konohamaru était l'un des trois adjoints aux ressources humaines qui travaillait sous sa direction, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sonner les cloches de son supérieur quand ce dernier arrivait en retard. Avec un soupir fataliste, Naruto laissa sa tête aller contre le volant. En tant que DRH, Naruto ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard, l'entreprise comptait sur lui. En plus, il avait une réunion hyper-ultra-méga-super trop importante! Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié son réveil?

- Merde... Chier... Grogna-t-il. Et Sasuke va aussi me tuer... Et Itachi...

Sasuke était le directeur commercial, autrement dit, c'était lui qui faisait le pont entre les clients, le directeur général (son frère Itachi) et les ressources humaines. Naruto pouvait proposer toutes les gestions du personnel possibles, si Sasuke estimait que ça leur ferait perdre de l'argent ou des clients, c'était niet. Enfin, c'était niet si le directeur général penchait du côté de son cadet. Au départ, Naruto avait eu peur que cela cause des problèmes de partialité, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce qui faisait la force de Itachi, c'était justement sa capacité à peser toutes les solutions.

A ce moment, son téléphone vibra et il sursauta.

- Konohamaru... Fit-il en lisant le nom de son interlocuteur sur l'écran. Avec un soupir résigné, il décrocha.

- UZUMAKI! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE T'AS UNE PUTAIN DE RÉUNION DANS MOINS D'UN QUART D'HEURE! OU EST TON GROS CUL?

- Mon cul n'est pas gros, enfoiré! Il est très sexy et je t'ai déjà vu baver dessus donc tu peux arrêter ton cinéma...

- SÉRIEUX NARUTO!

- Je sais, je sais... Mon réveil n'a pas sonné et maintenant, je suis dans les embouteillages...

Un silence lui répondit puis un juron.

- T'es à quelle distance du truc?

- Je vois la tour, répondit bêtement Naruto.

- Sérieux? Génial! Fit Ironiquement l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, on la voit à des kilomètres!

- Oui, enfin, j'veux dire, je suis presque à la sortie, mais c'est bloqué...

- OK. Bah sors!

- Quoi?

- Sors de ta caisse et cours, je te promets que le bâtard est de mauvais poil, y'a des problèmes au marketing si j'ai bien saisi.

- Mais je peux pas la laisser au milieu de la route!

- Si... Sérieux, ta vie dépend de ta vitesse de pointe en costard cravate maintenant, donc bouge! J'irai la chercher! BOUGE-TOI!

Là-dessus, il raccrocha et le DRH soupira avant de couper le contact, prendre sa veste et sa cravate et passer sa sacoche autour de son cou. Il sortit de la voiture et la referma avant de tapoter le capot:

- Désolé, Bébé, mais Konohamaru a raison. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va venir te chercher, je t'aime!»

Il tourna ensuite les talons et se mit à slalomer entre les voitures.

* * *

Dans la pièce, seul un individu semblait calme, les autres trituraient nerveusement leur dossiers, leurs pulls, jupes ou cravates et leurs yeux papillonnaient de la porte au siège vide du DRH, à la gauche d'Itachi. Le directeur général, lui, était très calme, perdu dans ses pensée, son menton reposant sur ses doigts entre-mêlés alors qu'une mèche de longs cheveux bruns caressait sa joue. Ses yeux noirs étaient perdus dans une autre dimension où son frère cadet, assis à sa droite, n'existait probablement pas. Sasuke fulminait, il avait toujours été contre le fait d'embaucher ce personnage insouciant qu'était Naruto. Le DRH était tout droit sorti de chez les Bisounours avec ses yeux bleus azurs pleins de candeur, ses cheveux blonds et ses lèvres roses et pleines. C'était un charmeur né mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne connaissait pas l'effet de ses sourires sur les autres ni la fascination qu'il exerçait sur n'importe qui lorsqu'il prenait un air sérieux. Dans ces moment, sa mâchoire fine et sèche lui donnait dix ans de plus, ses sourcils se fronçaient et il prenait alors un air intéressé et concerné. Il était efficace, certes... MAIS IL N'ÉTAIT PAS SERIEUX OU PONCTUEL! Enragea Sasuke silencieusement. Ses longs doigts fins pianotaient sur la table de bois poli, son visage d'un joli teint pèche était en ce moment déformé par l'énervement, ses fins sourcils noirs froncés et ses yeux d'onyx jetant des regards de tueur. D'un geste agacé, il rejeta une mèche de cheveux ébène vers l'arrière de son crâne et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, allant claquer contre le mur.

«Pardon! Je-ah...

Mais le directeur commercial n'entendit pas les explications hasardeuses du jeune DRH, il voyait seulement ses joues rougies, sa chemise dont les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits, laissant voir qu'il ne portait rien en dessous et surtout, montrant à tous la sueur couler le long d'honnêtes pectoraux. Appuyé contre la porte, le jeune homme blond tentait de reprendre sa respiration et s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, Sasuke, lui, remarquait bien la courbure de son dos, légèrement cambré, et sa bouche entrouverte pour prendre de larges respirations.

Sans parler des onomatopées très mal venues! Le jeune directeur commercial laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main dans un signe de grande exaspération. Il était sûr que les Bisounours n'avaient pas cette tête-là après avoir couru. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était probablement la raison de l'arrivée de Naruto dans leur monde: il ne collait pas aux normes des Bisounours! Soudain, Sasuke se rendit compte de la trajectoire de sa pensée et se retint de soupirer piteusement.

- M. Uzumaki, fit la voix trainante du directeur général. Mais asseyez-vous donc...

Naruto tenta un sourire nerveux et tira sa chaise vers lui, sa respiration se stabilisant peu à peu.

- Mon frère n'en pouvait plus de vous attendre... Ajouta Itachi et la salle se figea, les membres de la direction cessèrent de respirer alors que Sasuke jetait un regard mauvais à son ainé, lequel s'en fichait comme d'un jour de pluie chez les Bisounours. Naruto, lui aussi s'était figé, observant discrètement son collègue avec un goût amer au fond de la bouche qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa course effrénée.

- Bien, puisque notre directeur des ressources humaines nous fait grâce de sa présence, commençons.» Annonça le directeur.

La dessus, chacun resserra sa cravate, plissa sa jupe et sortit ses documents...

Naruto n'écoutait rien. Il savait qu'il aurait dû, d'ailleurs ce que racontait Sasuke devait être très intéressant, mais certainement pas autant que sa personne. Naruto se serait bien senti soupirer comme une jeune vierge, ou comme à peu près toutes les femmes célibataires ou adultères de l'entreprise. Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau et aussi imbuvable à la fois. Avec un sourire désabusé, Naruto remonta deux ans auparavant. Chaque année, à l'occasion du lancement de la collection été de leur gamme vestimentaire, l'entreprise organisait un gala où tous les collaborateurs et employés étaient invités plus quelques gros clients. Il venait de se faire embaucher en tant que DRH et avait fait la rencontre de Sasuke. Il avait découvert l'être charmeur et doucereux que l'ébène devenait lorsqu'il voulait mettre quelqu'un dans son lit et Naruto avait été plus que volontaire pour s'allonger sur les draps blancs. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas imaginé autre chose qu'un coup d'un soir: coucher avec le beau directeur commercial, tout le monde en rêvait. Évidement, après cet épisode, Sasuke avait perdu son ton mielleux et ses sourires charmeurs... Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il ne l'invite à boire un verre avec deux autres de leurs collègues. Après quelques verres, Naruto avait réussi à réactiver chez Sasuke les sourires charmeurs et le ton suave. Il s'était alors rendu compte à quel point il avait eu envie de coucher avec cet homme depuis le gala. La nuit avait été formidable et le jeune DRH s'était pris à penser qu'il y aurait encore d'autre nuits comme celles-là... Mais les rayons du soleil n'apportèrent que la déception, pire encore, le regret.

Avant cette nuit, Sasuke passait un certain temps auprès de Naruto, parfois il passait dans son bureau simplement pour discuter. Après cette nuit, ça n'avait été que l'indifférence et même, l'évitement. Le blond, alors complètement désabusé, avait laissé tomber l'affaire.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regarder la peau crème de Sasuke, qu'il savait douce par expérience, de vouloir toucher ses cheveux fins remontés étrangement sur l'arrière de son crâne. Et ça ne l'empêchait certainement pas de rêver que ses lèvres, actuellement en train de parler des derniers investissements et gros clients, se poseraient encore sur les siennes et sur le reste de son corps.

L'ex-Bisounours le regardait, la bouche entrouverte et Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Et ça le déconcentrait, bordel de merde! Il avait déjà bafouillé deux fois, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, parce qu'il était trop occupé à jeter des coups d'œil à ses lèvres rosies et humides qui n'attendaient que lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Le DRH était la plus grande frustration et le plus grand regret de toute sa jeune vie d'idiot de vingt-six ans.

«Très bien, conclut Itachi... A qui est-ce? Mme. Yamanaka?

La jeune femme blonde se racla la gorge et gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- Comme vous le savez, nous avons eu un petit accident hier avec la prise de photo des mannequins qui ne se sont pas présentés, mais tout est réglé: ils viendront aujourd'hui dans nos propres studios. La ligne de sous-vêtements sera lancée à temps! Termina-t-elle enthousiaste.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait cru qu'il allait lui arracher la tête ce matin quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle au lieu de le faire la veille. Il serait allé sonner les cloches des mannequins lui-même! Mais la jeune femme s'en était occupée seule. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais elle était parvenue à se débrouiller elle-même. Après tout, Itachi avait mis à la tête de l'entreprise de très jeunes personnes, mais elles étaient toutes les meilleurs dans leur profession.

- Très bien. M. Uzumaki? Dit alors Itachi en se tournant vers Naruto qui regardait par la large baie vitrée derrière le directeur général.

- Hein? Fit-il très intelligemment.

Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur, le DRH était rentré momentanément dans sa patrie, chez les Bisounours. Cette fois-ci, la salle entière soupira et même Itachi ne put s'empêcher de se pincer l'arête du nez.

- AH? Euh... Oui, se reprit Naruto, farfouillant dans ses papier jusqu'à retrouver son compte rendu.

Sasuke retint difficilement un grognement et tourna la tête pour ne pas se laisser distraire par le jeune directeur des ressources humaines plus que ce n'était déjà fait. Il tenta d'écouter, mais son intérêt dériva vite sur des souvenirs, tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Les nuits passées avec Naruto étaient définitivement les meilleures de sa vie... Un voile couvrit ses yeux alors qu'il se disait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais goûter à cette peau caramel, entendre ses gémissements à se damner et sentir ses hanches anguleuses bouger en cadence avec les siennes...

- C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il nous faudrait trois nouveaux postes pour maximiser la rentabilité de notre vente par internet qui...

- De quoi? Fit soudain Sasuke avec force. Hors de question.

La phrase l'avait interpellé, Naruto lui avait déjà parlé de cette histoire de nouveaux postes et il avait regardé: les employés s'en sortaient plutôt bien, certes ils étaient un peu limite, mais pour des questions de rentabilité, l'ébène avait décrété la création de postes trop coûteuse.

- Je t'avais déjà dit non, en plus! Continua-t-il en coupant l'autre homme qui allait protester, laissant tomber toute formalité.

- Oui, mais tu as tort! J'ai re-regar-

- J'ai tort? Tu va m'apprendre à faire mon boulot, maintenant? Je sais très bien que j'ai raison et on n'a pas besoin de ces trois nouveaux postes... Leur création va coûter cher, Naruto! Il n'y a pas seulement le salaire qui entre en ligne de compte!

- Sans rire? S'emporta le DRH avec un air ironique. Prends-moi pour un con, aussi, je sais très bien ce que coûte un poste, mais...

- Suffit, siffla Itachi et les deux hommes se contentèrent de se jeter des regards noirs, inconscients des airs ahuris de leurs collaborateurs. Le directeur général se retint de souffler d'exaspération et se contenta de le faire intérieurement. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils redevenaient enfants.

- Puisque ça n'a pas l'air d'être très clair, vous viendrez en discuter seuls avec moi une autre fois. Vos collègues n'ont pas à assister à ce genre de pitreries, conclut l'ainé des Uchiwa d'un ton cinglant. Et comme deux enfant punis de dessert, les deux autres baissèrent les yeux.

- Bien, bien, bien... Se contenta de dire Itachi... Il resta silencieux un moment, pensif et finalement, se tourna vers son frère:

- Et pour le gala?

Sasuke se racla la gorge:

- Le C.E propose de louer la salle de bal de la mairie et...

- QUOI? S'écria Naruto. Mais... Mais c'est MOI qui m'occupe du gala!

Avec un soupir collectif, chacun se laissa aller contre son siège.

- Certes... Déclara prudemment Itachi. Mais compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière...

- Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute! Je n'y peux rien si les cuisines ont cramées!

- Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas embaucher un pyromane comme cuisinier, cingla le directeur commercial.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir! S'emporta le DRH.

- Naruto... Tenta Itachi, laissant tomber les politesses de rigueur.

- Mais si c'est Sasuke, ça va être chiant à mourir!

Grand silence, Naruto venait de toucher un point sensible. Quand il s'agissait d'organiser la vie d'une multinationale, d'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays du feu, Sasuke était le meilleur. Mais quand il s'agissait d'organiser une fête, il en était incapable. La première année, l'ébène avait été chargé du gala et il avait complètement outrepassé le côté «amusement» de la fête pour se concentrer seulement sur l'organisation. Au dernier moment, heureusement, le DRH avait réussi à rattraper le coup et la soirée s'était finalement bien déroulée. On avait alors décidé de confier l'organisation du gala à Naruto l'année suivante. Cependant, ça avait été une catastrophe: les cuisines avaient pris feu parce que l'un des jeunes employés du chef était réellement pyromane. Bien sûr, le blond n'aurait pas pu le savoir, mais après ce genre de chose, on changeait d'organisateur pour faire bonne figure.

- Vous pourriez le faire à deux, intervint alors Shikamaru, directeur de la filiale informatique de l'entreprise, réputé pour être un homme très intelligent. Mais en cet instant, tous ses collègues en doutèrent, rien de pire comme idée! Les deux hommes concernés le regardèrent comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes soudainement mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu se mettre à démentir et refuser, Itachi intervint:

- Bonne idée, faisons cela! Très bien, la réunion est terminée! Déclara-t-il hâtivement et toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent aussitôt, empêchant le DRH et le directeur commercial de faire un quelconque commentaire ou même de s'indigner. Lorsque le directeur général franchit la porte, ils étaient toujours en train de se regarder, hagard, la réalisation de ce qui venait de se passer traversant lentement les processus mentaux qui permettaient la compréhension. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de les trouver un peu idiots mais attendrissants et leur jeta:

- Je vous donnerai la date de notre réunion privée. Pas de bêtises, les enfants!»

Bien que très ralentie par tout le déni du monde, l'information parvint jusqu'à leur cerveau et, simultanément, ils laissèrent leur tête tomber sur la table avec un grognement sonore.

Ils n'avaient aucune envie de travailler ensemble. Pas parce qu'ils étaient inefficaces, au contraire, ils travaillaient bien ensemble, mais parce qu'il y avait une telle tension sexuelle entre eux que c'était ingérable...

* * *

Naruto n'en revenait pas, ça devait être une mauvaise blague... Toute la journée, il était passé par des phases de déni où il se disait qu'il avait rêvé, puis ensuite, des phases d'une grande acuité où il se sentait désespéré et excité à la fois. Travailler avec Sasuke sur le gala, être avec lui à nouveau, ce gala qui les avait tellement rapproché... Et il alternait sans que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Konohamaru était parti chercher sa voiture et il était coincé au boulot pour le moment puisque le jeune adjoint avait dû attendre la fin de son horaire de travail pour aller la chercher à la fourrière.

Il était actuellement en train de faire tourner son stylo dans sa main comme un élève ennuyé par les cours, à moitié couché sur son bureau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans que la personne se soit donné la peine (et la politesse!) de toquer.

Évidement, ce ne pouvait être que Sasuke.

«Quel bordel, ce bureau, grogna le directeur commercial en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire.

Fronçant les sourcil et boudant -de façon très mature- Naruto se redressa:

- Quoi?

L'ébène s'assit dans le siège de cuir face au bureau du DRH de sa propre initiative et posa son coude sur un accoudoir, laissant son menton reposer sur ses doigts repliés.

- Je viens te parler du gala. Puisque nous sommes condamnés à le faire ensemble grâce à toi, autant faire ça vite. En gros, ne te mets pas dans mes pattes.

- Pardon? S'écria Naruto, outré. Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi si le gala que TU étais censé organiser il y a deux ans n'a pas été un fiasco monumental!

Le blond aurait juré voir les joues de l'ébène se tinter légèrement de rose.

- Peut-être, mais cette ann...

- M. Uchiwa! Ah vous êtes là! Fit Mme Yamanaka, directrice marketing en entrant dans la pièce, toute essoufflée. Je vous ai cherché partout, je... Je suis désolé mais je... J'ai... Les mannequins ne sont pas venus...

- QUOI? Rugit Sasuke en se levant, écumant déjà de rage. La jeune femme blonde recula d'un pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à contacter l'agence et le staff de la prise est prêt à repartir, ça fait déjà trois heures qu'ils attendent.

- C'est pas vrai! Mais vous êtes vraiment une incapable! S'emporta-t-il et la jeune directrice rougit, honteuse de se faire ainsi engueuler par un homme dont elle convoitait les faveurs.

- Je... Je suis désolée...

- Arrête de t'excuser, Ino, c'est un bâtard, c'est tout... Intervint Naruto, redirigeant la colère de Sasuke vers lui. Il reprit, coupant toute remarque de l'ébène:

- Il manque juste deux mannequins, il suffit d'en trouver deux autres!

- Tu dis ça comme s'ils faisaient la queue en bas de l'immeuble, du con! Répliqua Sasuke avec un air ahuri par la bêtise de son partenaire, lequel lui jeta un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien. Après tout c'était vrai. A cette heure-là, trouver deux mannequins allait s'avérer difficile.

- Va retenir le staff... Je vais trouver une solution, fit Sasuke en se tournant vers la jeune directrice qui acquiesça et tourna aussitôt des talons. Le directeur commercial se rassit abruptement, il allait trouver une solution: plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

- Demain, ce sera trop tard. Les affiches doivent être prête pour la semaine prochaine et on était déjà très en retard... Baragouina-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Naruto avait croisé les bras et regardait obstinément ailleurs, vexé.

«Réfléchis, réfléchis... Caaalme! S'invectiva Sasuke... Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est deux hommes parfaits, capable de remplacer les deux cons qui nous ont fait faux bond... Deux hommes parfaits...

- Naruto, fit-il soudain et ce-dernier sursauta en se tournant vers l'autre homme. On va le faire, termina Sasuke très sérieusement.

Automatiquement, la couleur monta aux joues du DRH qui entendait tout à fait autre chose par «on va le faire»... Mais on va faire quoi? Se demanda-t-il soudain.

- Viens! Continua l'ébène en se levant.

- Que-que quoi? On fait quoi?

- On va replacer les mannequins, idiot! Déclara l'autre comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Hein? Mais...

- Ils ont besoin de deux canons, c'est notre cas alors dépêche-toi.

Soit il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension, soit Sasuke venait effectivement d'admettre qu'il était canon... Bon, en se qualifiant lui-même ainsi au passage, mais quand même! Non, le plus fou dans tout ça, se dit Naruto, c'était l'idée en fait.

- Hors de question.

- Oui, effectivement, c'est hors de question que tu refuses donc bouge ton ptit cul!

Nouveau rougissement, dû à la gêne et à la colère.

- C'est la promotion de la ligne de sous-vêtement, je ne me mettrai pas nu devant un appareil photo!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Parce que l'idiot croyait que lui en avait envie? Un coup d'œil vers son partenaire lui permit de voir que Naruto ne bougerait pas de sa position sans compensation.

- Si tu le fais, alors j'accepte la création des trois postes...

Il jouait sur le côté altruiste de Naruto, c'était bas mais c'était sa dernière carte. Si jamais les affiches n'étaient pas prêtes à temps, la promotion serait foutue en l'air et ça allait lui retomber sur le dos. Forcément il y aurait moins de chiffre d'affaire et il se retrouverait avec son frère, les gros clients et la honte sur le dos.

Naruto le regarda comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Ce devait vraiment être important... Mais quand même, en sous-vêtements, affiché dans toute la ville! D'un autre côté, les employés au poste de la vente par internet étaient vraiment surmenés... Punaise, ils lui revaudraient ça. Et puis... Il verrait Sasuke presque nu à nouveau...

L'ébène sut que son collègue allait accepter rien qu'en lisant l'expression sur son visage et il sourit, attendri... ATTENDRI? Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour savoir d'où lui venait cette pensée car Naruto déclara:

- Ok. A condition qu'on travaille vraiment à deux pour le gala... En collaboration...»Appuya-t-il.

Sasuke soupira pour la forme et hocha la tête, se ruant vers le studio photo.

* * *

«Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Yamanaka, vous êtes très jolie mais je ne peux vraiment pas rester plus longtemps...

- M. Baikan, une minute encore, ils vont arriver et...

- Pardon, nous sommes là, fit alors la voix de Sasuke et Ino se retourna, rassurée alors que le photographe, Sai Baikan observait les deux hommes en cravate d'un air critique.

- Je ne savais pas que la compagnie prenait son propre directeur commercial et son DRH pour poser... Il y a un problème d'argent? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Les modèles ne sont pas venus, voilà le problème. Mais nous ferons l'affaire, répondit le directeur.

Le photographe les observa un instant encore et haussa les épaules.

- Allez vous habillez, enfin vous déshabiller serait plus juste.» Dit-il avec un sourire amusé et Naruto rougit en grommelant quelque chose sur «l'amour de ses employés»

Comme il ne bougeait pas, Sasuke l'empoigna par la manche et le tira vers le vestiaire.

Dans la pièce, une jeune femme leur tendit les deux sous-vêtements retenus par l'entreprise et leur sourit avant de sortir. Sasuke ne perdit pas son temps et commença par retirer sa cravate sous le regard de Naruto. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'ébène faire ce geste, il était allongé sur un lit au dessus de lui... C'était lui ou il faisait vraiment chaud ici?

«Tu fais quoi, là? On n'a pas toute la nuit...» Lança Sasuke en déboutonnant sa chemise. Le blond perdit immédiatement son air rêveur et ses yeux devinrent plus froids. La dernière fois, il avait eut droit au discours contraire.

Il se tourna et entreprit lui-même de se changer.

Pour tout dire, Naruto avait du mal à comprendre certaines choses dans l'entreprise. Comme par exemple, comment se faisait-il que des hommes acceptent de payer des caleçons aussi chers alors qu'ils n'avaient rien de particulier. Ils étaient blanc avec un liseré noir et derrière, sur la bande noire, se trouvait un petit éventail rouge et blanc avec écrit à côté «Sharingan», le nom de la marque de vêtements de l'entreprise. Ils n'étaient même pas tellement plus confortable que d'autres caleçons ou quoi... Il existait aussi la version inverse, noir avec un liseré blanc, que Sasuke allait porter, mais à part le fait de porter une marque, ces caleçons n'avaient rien de particulier! En attendant, il était dans une salle, devant un mur blanc sous quatre projecteurs et six personnes qui semblaient se ficher totalement de son existence. Une femme venait de terminer de lui épiler les quelques poils du torse qu'il avait... EPILÉ, non mais vraiment, il y tenait à son entreprise!

«Jolis abdos, M. Uzumaki. Je suis surpris! Lança le photographe et Naruto resserra ses bras autour de son torse. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était homo qu'il allait ressembler à une fille, non plus! Il lança un regard noir à Sai qui se contenta de lui sourire. A ce moment, Sasuke sortit de la pièce où il s'était lui aussi fait retirer les poils du torse –non mais vraiment- et le DRH ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard passer sur tout son corps.

- Bien, bien, commençons rapidement, heureusement que vous êtes un bon client, M. Uchiwa, sinon, je serais déjà parti, dit le photographe en allumant son appareil photo et en se plaçant en dehors de la zone de prise.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, Naruto avec un air d'envie désespéré doublé d'une certaine tristesse résignée alors que Sasuke essayait de reprendre en mains les images, les émotions qui galopaient dans sa tête comme un troupeau de chevaux fous. Le blond avait toujours les bras croisés qui lui donnaient un air farouche alors que l'ébène, les bras le long du corps, bien droit si ce n'était un léger déhanché, paraissait sûr de lui, puissant, dominateur. Sai sourit et appuyant sur le déclic de l'appareil.

Le bruit fit sortir les deux homme de leur stupeur magnétique et, à son tour, Sasuke croisa les bras alors que Naruto lui tournait légèrement le dos, de trois quarts vers l'appareil photo.

- Décroise les bras, Naruto, fit Sai et avec un air exaspéré. Naruto laissa un bras retomber le long de son corps alors que son autre main s'arrêta pour se poser contre sa hanche.

- Et regarde Sasuke sans te tourner... Sasuke, passe ta main dans tes cheveux.

Par dessus son épaule, le DRH observa son ancien coup d'un soir, ou de deux soir, passer sa main dans ses mèches noires, l'autre main se posant sur une hanche.

- Bien, bien! Fit Sai en appuyant furieusement sur le déclic. Rapprochez-vous un peu, Naruto, remets-toi de face.

Sasuke fit alors un pas vers l'autre «modèle» alors que ce-dernier se remettait de face et se passa la main dans la nuque par nervosité.

A nouveau, le photographe sourit alors que l'ébène jetait des coups d'œil en coin au directeur des ressources humaines. Naruto laissa sa main descendre un peu, regarda Sai sans savoir quoi faire et, gêné par le regard de tous les assistants, baissa légèrement la tête. L'autre modèle provisoire pour sa part se demandait combien de temps ça allait durer tout en s'empêchant de regarder son collègue. Cette peau tannée, parfaite, cette attitude un peu timide que cachait bien le tempérament de feu du jeune DRH en temps normal. Sauf qu'a moitié nu, on faisait un peu moins le fier, surtout quand on allait être affiché dans tout Konoha.

- Bien, ça suffit pour cette série. Apportez-moi les cravates! Ordonna Sai et Naruto se tourna automatiquement vers Sasuke:

- Cravate?

L'autre haussa les épaules, il ne s'était pas occupé du projet de la publicité, c'était Ino qui faisait ça. La jeune femme se tenait un peu en retrait avec un grand sourire extatique. Forcément, voir Sasuke et Naruto en boxer, beaucoup aurait donné enfants et maris pour le voir... Sauf que dans quelques semaines, ils seraient à la vue de tous.

Un assistant tendit les cravates noires aux deux modèles de substitution et le blond grogna avant de passer la bande de tissu autour de son cou. Non seulement, il allait avoir l'air très con avec juste une cravate et un boxer, mais en plus, tout le monde allait pouvoir se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas les mettre! Il n'enlevait jamais le nœud complètement sur les siennes.

- T'attends quoi, Uzumaki. Fit l'ébène d'un ton agacé en regardant le DRH se débattre avec sa cravate.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir et se tourna vers les assistants avant de déclarer en rougissant un peu:

- J'arrive pas à faire le nœud.

Mais avant qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'ait le temps de bouger, Sasuke tourna le blond vers lui par les épaules et entreprit de lui faire le nœud. Avec un grand sourire, Sai immortalisa l'instant.

De son côté, Naruto observait, fasciné, le visage concentré de l'ébène, le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes alors que ses mains jouaient avec le bords de son boxer, inconsciemment.

Le directeur commercial se fustigeait intérieurement pour se concentrer sur ce que faisaient ses mains plutôt que sur le souffle qu'il sentait frôler son menton, sur cette peau qu'il avait envie de mordre, dans laquelle il voulait laisser une marque permanente de possession.

Enfin, le tissu passa dans la dernière boucle et Sasuke laissa glisser ses doigts tout le long de la cravate, reculant contre son gré. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'atmosphère de la salle parut soudain lourde et chaude. Naruto laissa alors un sourire se glisser sur ses belles lèvres et en réponse, l'ébène fit son habituel sourire supérieur. Les «clic» de l'appareil photo résonnaient toujours derrière eux.

- Faites-moi face, intervint alors Sai et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, Sasuke dans son attitude toujours détachée, un petit rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres alors que Naruto souriait d'un air charmeur au photographe, jouant avec sa cravate.

- Bien. Apportez-moi le cube, fit alors Sai tout en changeant la pellicule.

Un cube blanc d'environ un mètre cinquante fut apporté par un assistant qui le déposa au milieu du plateau.

- Assieds-toi dessus, Sasuke. Décontracté, genre, «c'est mon trône», expliqua Sai tandis que le directeur commercial prenait place. A côté, Naruto, à présent complètement à l'aise, faisait le malin pour amuser une jeune assistante. L'ébène le regardait du coin de l'œil avec un air franchement agacé, assis sur le cube blanc, les jambes un peu écartées, son coude reposant sur ses genoux tandis que le blond s'esclaffait de concert avec la jeune femme.

Sai immortalisa l'instant avec un sourire en coin puis rappela le blond à l'ordre en lui demandant de se mettre assis par terre contre le cube.

Le DRH laissa son dos aller contre le bloc blanc et étendit une de ses jambes, l'autre étant repliée, soutenant son bras. Tour à tour, Sai leur demanda de prendre un air neutre, de sourire ou d'avoir l'air «bad guy». Sasuke refusa pleinement de sourire, se contentant d'une vague esquisse alors que Naruto eut beaucoup de mal à faire le «bad guy». Finalement, il s'arma d'un doigt d'honneur dirigé vers l'autre qui s'était fichu de sa gueule et cette fois, c'était la bonne.

- Bien, voilà, termina le photographe en souriant aux deux modèles de fortune. C'était un plaisir. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas réellement mannequins...

- Hum.» Répondit simplement Sasuke et Naruto haussa les épaules, il n'allait certainement pas tout plaquer pour se voir affiché dans des magasines, nu ou presque.

L'équipe de Sai rangea le matériel avec une rapidité étonnante et les deux directeurs se retrouvèrent en un rien de temps dans le parking, où seule la voiture de Sasuke attendait encore.

«Eh merde, murmura Naruto en consultant ses messages, il venait de lire celui de Konohamaru lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sortir la voiture de la fourrière: l'infraction était trop grave et il fallait que le propriétaire passe en personne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda doucement Sasuke en se rendant compte que la voiture orange de son collègue n'était pas là.

- Rien, c'est à cause de ce matin... Ma voiture est à la fourrière et je dois prendre un taxi, expliqua le blond en faisant demi-tour. Mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'une main accrocha son bras et le força à s'arrêter.

- Je peux te déposer.»

Au moment où l'ébène proposa cela, les deux hommes surent que ça allait mal se terminer, mais ils étaient incapable de résister. Tout à l'heure, la tension sexuelle avait été si forte! Naruto savait que sa décision de laisser tomber le directeur commercial ne tenait qu'à un fil qui venait de se briser. Sasuke le regardait avec une myriade d'émotions dans les yeux. L'envie y était très claire, mais l'autre homme y décelait aussi de la surprise, de la peur et des regrets. Son cœur se serra, il savait qu'il allait regretter. Pourtant, il se sentit acquiescer et le demi sourire que lui offrit son ancien coup d'un soir valait toutes les peines du monde.

L'ébène ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait piqué. Il avait tenu deux ans mais aujourd'hui son self contrôle s'était envolé. Le voir dans cette pièce, en boxer avec cette attitude un peu farouche avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il tentait d'ignorer depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Naruto. Le voir rire avec cette pimbêche d'assistante lui avait retourné les tripes, il avait eu envie de marquer ce corps à jamais.

Ils roulèrent en silence. Naruto essayait de contrôler les battements de son cœur, hésitant entre proposer à Sasuke de monter, ce dont il avait très envie, et sortir au plus vite.

Sasuke agrippait le volant, se répétant sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait pas, que le DRH ne serait jamais à lui, qu'il fallait qu'il oublie, mais déjà, son imagination fertile envoyait des images du corps caramel étendu sur les draps, se tordant de plaisir.

Lorsque le directeur commercial arrêta sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Naruto et qu'il coupa le contact, seul le bruit de leurs respirations résonnait. Lourdement, aucun ne bougeait, trop déchirés entre la fuite et l'envie brutale de se jeter l'un contre l'autre.

Avec tout le self-contrôle du monde, le jeune directeur des ressources humaines amorça un mouvements pour se détacher et tourna son regard vers celui de l'autre homme. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils surent que c'était foutu. Les regards s'allongèrent une très très longue seconde et soudain, les mains de Naruto étaient dans les cheveux d'ébène, sa bouche couvrant celle de Sasuke qui agrippait ses fesses, plaquant l'autre homme contre lui, dévorant ses lèvres.

Le blond laissa passer un lourd gémissement, ses paumes de mains glissant le long du cou de son partenaire. Cette passion, cette saveur, cette odeur, il les avait tellement voulues! Comment avait-il pu s'en passer, le laisser partir si facilement? Les mains de Sasuke passèrent sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau avant de glisser dans son pantalon par derrière, caressant ses fesses à pleines mains.

- Hn... Non! Protesta Naruto alors que les mains de son compagnon s'attaquaient à sa braguette. Sasuke le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé trois têtes et le blond ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire. Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme, mordillant et pinçant jusqu'à ce que l'accès à l'intérieur ne lui soit donné. Le baiser fut lent, sensuel, presque tendre, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le directeur des ressources humaines chuchota:

- Mon lit... Maintenant!

Son collègue ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la voiture. Il eut juste le temps de la fermer avant de se faire plaquer contre la carrosserie, la bouche de son amant dans son cou, suçant avidement, et ses mains parcourant tout son corps.

L'ébène grogna et repoussa l'autre à contre-cœur avant de le tirer vers l'immeuble. Devant l'ascenseur, alors qu'il offrait un nouveau baiser au jeune directeur blond, Sasuke se rendit compte distraitement qu'il aimait particulièrement embrasser Naruto, prendre son temps pour le faire et savourer les petit gémissements et longs soupirs à peine soufflés.

Lentement, il s'attaqua à la cravate du DRH qui le regardait faire, lascivement appuyé contre la paroi de la cage montante. Ses mains tannées glissaient sur la chemise blanche de l'ébène, s'arrêtant sur les tétons qu'il caressait jusqu'à les sentir durcir et pointer à travers le tissu blanc. A nouveau, Sasuke grogna avant d'utiliser la cravate dont le nœud était défait pour attirer Naruto vers lui. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau et leurs mains volèrent pour aller défaire les premiers boutons de leur chemise respective. Le «ding» de l'ascenseur retentit à leurs oreilles et Sasuke se sentit tiré par le bras vers l'appartement. Complètement absorbé par son futur amant, l'ébène plaqua Naruto contre sa porte, se déhanchant doucement contre les fesses du blond tout en embrassant son cou, en mordillant la peau. Contre la porte, le jeune homme tentait se faire entrer la clé dans la serrure, tâche qui devint réellement difficile lorsqu'une main de son collègue fit son chemin jusque sur son érection.

La chemise déjà à moitié descendue sur les épaules et sa ceinture sévèrement attaquée, le DRH parvint enfin à ouvrir sa porte, précipitant les deux hommes à l'intérieur.

Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et jeta son haut ainsi que celui de Sasuke par terre tout en retirant ses chaussures. L'ébène, pour sa part, était trop occupé à passer ses mains un peu partout, notamment passer ses pouces sur les tétons de son futur partenaire. Tout était hors de contrôle, ils cédaient bêtement à l'appel de leurs corps, laissant leurs raisons préparer leurs armées de regrets pour le lendemain matin.

Le lit, enfin. Naruto s'y laissa tomber sans aucune grâce alors que l'ébène tirait sur une jambe de pantalon tout en retirant sa ceinture à son tour. Les vêtements furent bien vite jetés au hasard autour d'eux alors que Sasuke dévorait le corps de son partenaire, ses lèvres parcourant la peau bronzée qui se tendait sur son passage. Naruto, pour sa part, avait du mal à s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait du mal à y croire, sentir à nouveau cet homme embrasser son corps comme s'il le vénérait, sentir cette chaleur contre sa peau... C'était complètement fou!

Lentement, Sasuke parvint jusqu'à une hanche qu'il mordit doucement et son partenaire se redressa, tirant sur ses mèches d'ébène pour le forcer à se redresser afin de l'embrasser, puis il s'écarta et se pencha vers sa table de nuit, fouillant pour chercher le tube de lubrifiant. Mais l'autre homme ne semblait pas pouvoir décoller sa bouche plus d'une seconde du corps doré, aussi ses lèvres et ses mains reprisent leurs caresses le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de ses hanches puis glissèrent entre ses jambes, frôlant l'érection du blond et glissant jusqu'entre les deux fesses. Un long gémissement appréciateur franchit les lèvres de Naruto qui mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Sasuke le lui prit des mains et le rallongea, plongeant dans son cou. Dans le même temps, une des mains pâles avait à nouveau glissé jusqu'entre les jambes, empoignant la virilité dressée et le blond s'arqua, agrippant les draps dans le même mouvement. L'ébène, le visage fixé sur son amant, observait ce corps se tordre et s'ouvrir devant lui, le souffle court. A nouveau, il se pencha, frôlant les lèvres de Naruto qui tenta de l'attraper, mais il continua le long de sa mâchoire sans arrêter ses caresses, buvant littéralement les soupirs et gémissements qui glissaient de la bouche du blond:

- Sasuke, Sasuke! Chantait-il doucement.

Il fut presque étonné lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du jeune directeur à l'entrée de son corps, il avait l'impression que Sasuke était pourvu de huit bras; l'ébène le touchait partout à la fois. Il monta un pied sur une épaule pâle de son compagnon qui embrassa son genoux immédiatement tout en laissant son doigt glisser à l'intérieur de son intimité. Le bassin du blond se souleva imperceptiblement et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié, une de ses larges mains posée sur un bras de Sasuke.

Le deuxième doigt passa sans difficulté, ainsi qu'un troisième qui réduit Naruto à un tas de chair frissonnant, tremblant, brûlant, sous les yeux fascinés de son compagnon. Il paraissait presque surpris d'avoir été à nouveau autorisé à toucher à un fruit défendu. L'ébène se pencha vers la bouche de son partenaire, les embrassant pleinement cette fois, mordillant la lèvre inférieure alors que ses doigts continuaient leur va-et-vient, excitant le blond. Ce-dernier passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son compagnon, passant et repassant ses mains dans les mèches noires et soyeuses. Puis, il repoussa doucement Sasuke et entreprit de dévorer le cou crème, mordillant la peau et frissonnant quand un grondement remontait du fond de la gorge de de l'autre homme. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient redressés à genoux... Naruto glissait ses mains dans le dos musclé de son partenaire, se collant à lui, sa bouche toujours collée au cou pâle, elle remontait doucement le long de la mâchoire de l'ébène dont la tête était rejetée en arrière pour laisser toute la place à ses lèvres. La main inoccupée de Sasuke courut dans le dos bronzé et plaqua les hanches de Naruto contre les siennes. Il retira alors ses doigts et le blond se plaça de lui-même, le sexe de son compagnon pressé légèrement contre son corps. Et, doucement, Sasuke attrapa ses hanches et les força à descendre, opérant la fusion de leurs deux corps. Il sentit à peine les ongles de son amant s'enfoncer dans la peau crème de son dos, il entendit par contre le long soupir de satisfaction qui jaillit de la gorge tendue de Naruto. Tremblant, l'ébène fourra son front dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon, mordant la peau pour restreindre son gémissement de plaisir. Sans qu'il ait eut le temps de s'y préparer, son amant entama un long déhanchement et cette fois, il ne put cacher son cri de bonheur.

Naruto souriait, à genoux, chevauchant le corps de son amant, ses bras autour de la nuque pâle, il voyait cet homme devenir fou. Sasuke avait les sourcils froncés et mordait sa lèvre inférieure en dansant en rythme avec le blond, les deux mains sur ses hanches qu'il agrippait d'une poigne de fer. Il laisserait probablement des traces, mais Naruto s'en fichait, au contraire, il voulait que l'ébène laisse des marques sur son corps!

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Sasuke renversa à nouveau le blond contre le matelas. Il attrapa une cheville et la posa sur son épaule alors qu'il donnait un grand coup de hanche. Naruto s'arc-bouta,

un long cri de plaisir franchissant ses lèvres:

- Ahhhh... Oui... S'uke...»

Ce gémissement détruisit ce qu'il restait de la restriction de Sasuke et ses mouvements devinrent brutaux. Il se pencha pour embrasser furieusement son partenaire qui continuait de laisser échapper ses cris d'appréciation. A chaque coup de hanches, l'ébène voyait partir sa raison un peu plus loin. Les sensations courraient librement dans son corps, sa rétine imprimait chaque expression qui passait sur le visage doré, chaque ombre qui couvrait de désir les yeux bleus de Naruto. Il s'entendait haleter et sentait que sa fin était proche. Le blond tendit un bras, l'appelant vers lui, et Sasuke se laissa faire, scellant leurs lèvres au moment où l'univers se reversait. Il sentit le corps de Naruto se crisper, mais il n'entendait plus rien que le battement frénétique du coeur de l'homme à qui il venait de faire l'amour...

Respirant lentement pour calmer son cœur qui battait à grande vitesse, Sasuke se redressa sur ses coudes et observa Naruto, sur le dos, les yeux ouvert, regardant le plafond, hagard. Il avait un sourire niais sur les lèvres et tout son être irradiait d'une lueur de satisfaction. L'ébène sentit un sourire faire son chemin sur ses traits reposés et il passa un bras par dessus son compagnon du soir de sorte à encadrer sa tête de ses bras. Lentement, il se pencha et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. L'attention de Naruto revint doucement et son sourire s'étira contre la bouche de son collègue et amant. Avec un sourire de plénitude, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque pâle et se laissa embrasser complètement. Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait voulu que cela dure toujours... Et son cœur se serra en se disant que demain, l'atroce réalité allait à nouveau les séparer.

Cette simple pensée empêcha Sasuke de s'endormir et il veilla sur le sommeil de l'autre, laissant l'armée des regrets envahir sa tête. Sasuke n'était pas un homme qui aimait faire du mal, il n'était certes pas d'une gentillesse légendaire et n'était pas connu pour sa générosité mais il avait un bon fond... Loin, caché sous des montagnes de codes sociaux à respecter, d'impressions, de désirs, d'idéaux, de jugements hâtifs, loin enfoui sous ses défauts: sa grande impatience, un certain égoïsme et la certitude d'être supérieur aux autres...

Avec un soupir, il s'extirpa du lit de Naruto et chercha en silence ses affaires autour du lit. Il bouclait sa ceinture lorsque la voix du blond retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter:

«Tu vas partir comme ça? Comme... Comme un amant coupable?

Lentement, l'ébène se tourna, combattant son envie de baisser les yeux face au regard accusateur que lui lançait le blond. Il chercha à gagner du temps:

- Depuis quand es-tu réveillé?

- Je ne comprends pas, Sasuke... Reprit Naruto comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Je... Comprends pas... Pourquoi tu pars...

Il semblait avoir des difficultés à exprimer l'idée, trop embrouillé par ses émotions.

- Je suis fiancé... Répondit Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

…

- Quoi? Souffla l'autre homme.

- Je suis fiancé, répéta bêtement l'ébène. Enfin, je vais l'être... Au gala.

Naruto le regardait en clignant des yeux, ne voulant pas y croire, s'attendant presque à voir Sasuke éclater de rire et lui dire que c'était une blague. Mais premièrement, ce n'était pas le genre de l'ébène et ensuite, la réalité était déjà devant lui.

- Déjà la dernière fois... Je le savais... C'est juste qu'il y a eu quelques contretemps... Expliqua le jeune directeur commercial comme si des explications pouvaient alléger son tort.

- La dernière fois... Tu le savais déjà... Et... Et... Et tu as couché avec moi quand même? Fit Naruto avec l'air de ne pas y croire. Tu t'es servi de moi pour calmer tes pulsions? Comme hier soir? Continua le blond, montant une main à sa chevelure blonde et l'agrippant. Sasuke restait stupidement là, sans rien dire.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Naruto laissa ses mains retomber sur les draps et murmura doucement:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Sasuke? Dégage... Sors de chez moi...

L'ébène ne comprit pas tout de suite le message à cause du ton employé mais, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, le blond se mit alors à hurler:

- Dégage, Sasuke! DÉGAGE, BORDEL! JE... Je... JE SUIS PAS... Merde! DÉGAGE!

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il lui balança aussi sa lampe de chevet que, par chance, Sasuke parvint à éviter.

- Naruto... Tenta-t-il. Je... Je ne l'aime pas.

L'autre se tourna vers lui, ses yeux toujours figés, le choc, la peine se reflétant clairement dans le bleu de son regard.

- T'es vraiment con, Sasuke... T'es vraiment qu'un sombre et stupide con... Maintenant, sors de chez moi... SORS, BORDEL DE MERDE!» Ajouta-t-il comme l'ébène ne bougeait toujours pas.

Et tel un automate, Sasuke prit silencieusement la porte.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Sasuke n'avait pas revu Naruto une seule fois. Ce-dernier avait annoncé à Itachi qu'il laissait l'organisation du gala entièrement à son collègue. Évidement, l'ainé des frères, fort suspicieux, avait convoqué son frère chez lui. Et donc, en ce sombre dimanche matin, sombre comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, Sasuke sonna à la porte de la maison de son frère.

Au bout d'un moment, un majordome lui ouvrit la porte, lui indiquant le salon et lui demandant d'attendre une minute.

Sasuke se laissa tomber dans le canapé et attendit... Une minute, puis deux et ainsi de suite. C'était bien le genre de son frère de le convoquer et de ne pas être là, de ne pas descendre immédiatement. Itachi était un homme qui aimait se faire désirer.

Agacé, le jeune directeur partit se servir un verre de Whisky qu'il avala cul sec. Au fond de sa tête, une petite voix (qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa belle sœur) lui suggéra que c'était une mauvaise idée. Bien sûr, il ne l'écouta pas et se resservit un autre verre qu'il engloutit de la même façon. Il remplissait son troisième verre lorsque:

«Alcoolique à présent? Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Sasuke sursauta, faillit lâcher la bouteille de Whisky et son verre mais, étant né Uchiwa, il parvint de justesse à se sauver du désastre et évita ainsi de donner à sa belle sœur, une raison de plus pour le critiquer.

Le jeune Uchiwa se retourna et fit rapidement une prière dans sa tête: «pourvu que mon frère arrive viiiiiiiite!».

- Mya, fit-il en guise de salut, gardant son extérieur contrôlé, du moins il l'espérait.

La jeune femme le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des crétins comme à son habitude. Elle était grande et très fine, une longue cascade de cheveux rouges coulaient sur ses frêles épaules. Son visage était pâle, et c'était peu dire de la part d'un Uchiwa. Elle portait une longue robe rouge, de la même couleur que sa chevelure, fendue le long de la cuisse et un châle noir de tissu fin, accroché à ses coudes. Les yeux bleus de Mya continuaient de fixer Sasuke sans ciller, les bras croisés nonchalamment, un sourire supérieur au coin de la lèvre. En un mot comme en mille, Sasuke et la fiancé de son frère ne s'entendaient pas. Elle passait son temps à commenter à quel point il était idiot, stupide, crétin et semblait avoir ses propres arguments pour défendre son point de vue. Évidemment, personne à part elle n'osait prétendre que Sasuke était idiot. Et ce-dernier ne pouvait rien dire, c'était l'adorée de son frère, la fille que Mikoto Uchiwa, sa mère, avait toujours rêvé d'avoir et la parfaite belle fille pour son père.

- Que me vaut ton agréable présence? Demanda alors la jeune fiancée tout en s'asseyant gracieusement sur le large canapé blanc. Sasuke releva clairement le ton ironique et grinça des dents en prenant place en face d'elle avec raideur.

- Je suis venu voir Itachi, pas toi.

- Actuellement, il n'est pas là, répondit-elle.

Le jeune cadet se leva alors, décidé à prendre congé de son _adorable_ future belle sœur lorsque celle-ci le retint.

- Mais puisque tu es là, parlons de tes fiançailles, Sasuke.

Il se figea, maudissant son frère, maudissant Mya, se maudissant lui même. Le majordome arriva à ce moment avec deux tasses de thé et la jolie bouilloire que Mikoto avait offert au couple pour leurs fiançailles.

- Itachi se demandait ce que nous allions bien pouvoir t'offrir, continua-t-elle en servant le thé, indifférente à son silence. J'ai pensé à un gode pour cette pauvre Karin, puisque après tout, la cruche ne sait pas que tu préfères les hommes. Elle va donc en avoir besoin.

_Et vlan._

_- _Mais Itachi m'a dit que ce ne serait pas convenable... Termina-t-elle d'un ton neutre, ses beaux bleus bleus fixés sur son futur beau frère.

Il resta silencieux, tâchant de contrôler sa colère. Comme toujours, elle lui jetait à la figure à quel point il n'était pas heureux, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il pourrait avoir s'il était «un peu moins con».

- Toujours aussi stupide, à ce que je vois, cingla Mya face à son silence.

Cette fois-ci, il explosa:

- MERDE! TU ME FAIS CHIER! Tu... Tu ne peux pas COMPRENDRE!

- Attention, voilà l'ado pré-pubère et incompris de tous, répliqua t-elle ironiquement.

Il serra les poings: encore un mot et, fiancée d'Itachi ou pas, elle aurait droit à la claque qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps.

- Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir... Grogna-t-il entre les dents.

Elle leva un sourcil et le regarda dubitativement.

- Oh... Ça _explique tout..._Fit la jeune fiancée en levant les yeux aux ciel. Laisse moi tenter une explication et on verra si tu es si incompris... Tu vas épouser Karin Ono parce que ton père essaie de faire main basse sur l'entreprise de son père, dont elle hérite à son mariage, depuis des années sans y parvenir. Comme la fille est folle de toi, cette idiote, tu lui as fait des promesses de mariage au plus vite, espérant d'attirer les bonnes grâces de ton père et qu'il reconnaisse enfin tes_ sacrifices._ Pour ne plus être dans l'ombre de ton frère, tu es donc prêt à t'enfermer avec une femme insupportable, que tu n'aimes pas, et dont la seule idée de coucher avec te répugne.

Sasuke tenta d'intervenir mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, reprenant du même ton condescendant:

- Tu penses que ton père sera fier de ce mariage, que ce n'est pas grave si tu dois avoir cette _fille_ au bout du bras pendant cinquante ans, du moment que ton père te voit... Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, Sasuke, c'est que ton père ne comprend pas du tout ce que tu es entrain de faire. D'ailleurs personne ne comprend parce que c'est incompréhensible et ça, ça Sasuke, ça prouve que tu es un sombre con.

Et... _Re-vlan_.

C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'on le traitait de sombre con. Ça devenait une mode ou quoi?

- Je ne fais pas ça pour moi, je fais ça pour l'entreprise, tenta de contrer le cadet des Uchiwa. Ono est un de nos rival, je l'élimine.

- La vie, Sasuke, ne tourne pas qu'autour de l'entreprise familiale.

Il la regarda longuement, hésitant entre l'envie de soupirer et de se laisser aller à la colère.

- Mais toi, tu n'es pas à ma place! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est!

- Moi, je pense que ton père sera très déçu de perdre son meilleur DRH à cause de toi. Parce que c'est évident que c'est de ta faute.

Sasuke cligna des yeux sans comprendre mais une vague de panique déferla sur lui.

- Comment ça? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle soupira et roula des yeux, profitant une fois de plus de la situation pour lui montrer à quel point il était débile à ses yeux.

- Tu sais pourquoi ton frère, qui t'adore et qui connait la nature de nos relations, t'a laissé seul en ma présence?

Sasuke resta impassible, la colère bouillonnait à nouveau en lui.

- Parce que, figure-toi, il vient de recevoir la lettre de démission de Naruto et qu'il est en ce moment en entretient avec lui pour le faire revenir sur sa décision.

- Na... Naruto a... Démissionné? Répéta-t-il stupidement.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire; ne manqua pas de remarquer Mya avec un sourire supérieur.

- Mais... Pourquoi?

Il y eut quelques longues secondes de silence avant que la fiancée n'éclate d'un rire dément:

- Quoi? Fit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Tu croyais qu'il allait rester? Devenir ta maitresse?

Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus... Oui, secrètement il avait espéré que lorsque Naruto accepterait de le revoir, ils pourraient avoir une situation de ce genre. Mais il avait effectivement été stupide de croire que Naruto se satisferait d'une telle relation. En fait, oui, il était véritablement stupide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Uchiwa? Qu'il s'envole pour Tombouctou? Aboya la fiancée, sortant Sasuke de sa stupeur.

- Non, répliqua-t-il, c'est sa décision... Je... Il a le droit de partir. Il n'a pas d'avenir ici avec moi.

Mya, qui s'était avancée sur le bord du canapé tout au long de la conversation, se laissa aller contre les coussins et se pinça l'arête du nez:

- Vraiment idiot.» Conclu-t-elle.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna et la jeune femme en fauteuil roulant décrocha. Elle se racla la gorge avant de prononcer un faible:

«Allô?

- Sakura... Je... Je rentre à la maison.

- Naruto? Demanda la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J'ai... J'ai donné ma lettre de démission... Itachi est même venu en personne pour me retenir mais je ne peux pas... Il... Il est fiancé...

Sakura resta silencieuse à l'autre bout du fil. Tout au long des trois ans où Naruto était monté à la capitale pour travailler au sein de l'Uchiwa corp., elle avait suivi ses déboires avec le jeune directeur commercial, Sasuke. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait un espoir, mais il semblait que finalement, l'homme était effectivement bien idiot.

- Tu sais... Reprit Naruto. Je ne voulais pas partir, je voulais rester avec toi pour t'aider mais... C'était mieux payé et ton traitement est cher et...

- Naruto, je sais... Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est grâce à toi si je suis en vie!

- … Mais maintenant... J'ai pas envie de rester, j'ai assez d'argent pour un moment et je retrouverai vite du travail, plus près de toi...

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Naruto et elle étaient frère et sœur adoptifs, ils avaient été élevé par une femme qui avait perdu son mari et son frère dans un accident de voiture, Tsunade. Mais leur mère adoptive était morte quatre ans plus tôt, au moment moment où Sakura découvrait qu'elle avait une tumeur avec métastases. Elle avait enchainé chimiothérapies sur chimiothérapies qui l'avaient extrêmement affaiblie et qui coûtaient aussi très cher. Naruto avait donc accepté de montrer vers la capitale pour trouver un travail mieux payé, laissant Sakura avec une aide soignante du nom de Shizune.

- Donc voilà... Je rentre à la maison.» Conclu-t-il.

* * *

Le gala approchait à grands pas. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant ses fiançailles avec Karin Ono... Il avait longtemps repoussé la date, prétextant telle ou telle situation économique, familiale etc. Les fiançailles de son frère lui avaient permis de repousser l'échéance d'encore un an afin d'espacer les deux dates, mais là, il allait devoir s'y résoudre. Dernièrement, son frère, sa mère et même son père lui avaient demandé s'il était vraiment sûr de sa décision. Le fait que même son père soit préoccupé avait grandement fait douter Sasuke et les mots de Mya tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il soupira et se demanda encore une fois comment sa belle-sœur pouvait être au courant de sa... Relation... ou peut importe ce que c'était, avec Naruto.

Il allait soupirer lorsque sa secrétaire le contacta:

«M. Uchiwa, Ino Yamanaka dit que les affiches sont arrivées et pensait que vous souhaiteriez peut-être les voir avant qu'elles ne soient affichées.

- Très bien, dites lui que j'arrive.

- Bien, M. Uchiwa.»

Péniblement, Sasuke se leva. Tout lui semblait fatiguant et ennuyant depuis la disparition de Naruto. Son frère refusait de lui donner n'importe quelle information, répliquant que c'était le vœu de Naruto qu'il ne puisse plus le contacter. Il avait vraiment été un sombre con.

Il parvint au bureau de Yamanaka mais fut reconduit vers le studio par sa secrétaire. Avec un grommellement, il prit la route indiquée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Automatiquement ses yeux se posèrent sur Naruto... Enfin, une image agrandie de Naruto, les bras croisés et souriant d'un air malicieux à tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur lui. Sasuke était soufflé. La photo rendait grâce à son modèle: la peau bronzée de Naruto semblait aussi douce qu'elle l'était, ses yeux paraissaient encore plus bleus et son visage semblait plus mature, lui donnant un air très séduisant. La lumière caressait ses abdominaux et coulait le long de ses contours anguleux avant de glisser sur ses hanches recouvertes du boxer de la ligne Sharingan et sur le début de ses cuisses.

«Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Demanda une voix sur le coté et Sasuke sortit difficilement de sa torpeur pour se tourner vers Sai.

- Vous êtes encore plus beaux que les modèles prévus à l'origine, continua le photographe. Et dès demain, vous serez affichés sur la façade nord du bâtiment. Cinq mètres de large, sept mètres de hauteur... On vous verra de n'importe où.

L'artiste sourit alors que Sasuke tentait d'intégrer l'information... Toute la ville, non, le monde entier allait voir le corps de Naruto, là comme ça?

- Tu veux voir quelle photo ce sera ou tu préfères avoir la surprise demain? Ricana Sai. L'ébène lui jeta un regard vide avant de demander à voir. L'autre le conduisit dans le fond de la pièce, le faisant passer devant la petite dizaine de photos publicitaires choisies pour être affichées dans le métro, dans la rue et celles qui passeraient à la télévision.

Au fond, Sai lui désigna une photo et le souffle du jeune directeur se coupa. C'était une des photos où il avait une main le long du corps et l'autre dans ses cheveux tandis que Naruto avait une main sur une hanche et de l'autre jouait avec le bout de sa cravate. Mais ce qui était flagrant c'étaient leur regard l'un pour l'autre. Il y avait dans les yeux de Sasuke quelque chose d'amusé et de très doux et dans ceux du jeune DRH une certaine dose de malice mais, surtout, du désir. Sasuke resta planté là, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et le cœur battant la chamade.

- Respire, Sasuke.» Murmura Sai avant de le laisser seul face à l'image flagrante de leur amour.

* * *

Naruto s'était figé en plein milieu de son mouvement, un pied en suspens et la bouche ouverte en une expression de stupeur. Il était là, dans un format plus grand que nature, sur le mur de la ligne de métro. Et Sasuke était sur l'affiche aussi, en train de faire son nœud de cravate, un air concentré sur son visage parfait, ses sourcils fins et noirs délicatement froncés, mais son expression considérablement adoucie par un petit sourire en coin. Le Naruto sur l'affiche lui aussi observait ce que faisait son acolyte avec un sourire ravi. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux du côté droit et sur le reste de l'affiche, le slogan de la ligne disait: «For Gentlemen Only, _Sharingan»._

«Putain», souffla Naruto en rougissant furieusement: Sasuke était si beau! Le désespoir tomba sur lui d'un coup. Sa colère avait tenu trois jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui où Sakura l'attendait. Là, il avait craqué. Pendant deux ans, il avait eu l'espoir que Sasuke éprouvait peut-être la même chose pour lui et en fait, ce bâtard s'était fichu de sa gueule.

Le métro arriva et le jeune DRH monta, la tête baissée et ruminant toujours ses sombres pensées, ignorant ceux qui chuchotaient en croyant l'avoir reconnu.

Il était de retour à Konoha, avec Sakura cette fois, car Itachi lui avait demandé (en usant de menaces) de venir au gala, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Mais c'était justement ce qu'il avait voulu faire! S'énerva-t-il intérieurement.

Sakura l'avait accompagné, son état était légèrement mieux depuis qu'il était de retour et elle avait tenu à être du voyage. Actuellement, il revenait de chez Itachi qui lui avait donné ses invitations. Son ex patron avait exigé qu'il vienne les prendre en main propre pour s'assurer qu'il viendrait. De toute façon, il n'allait pas fuir. Sakura avait tellement envie d'assister au gala! Il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait son excitation, mais elle avait l'air de savoir quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

A peine eut-il franchi le pas de son appartement (qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé) que la voix de Sakura l'appela:

«Viens voir, viens vite! Ils l'ont mis!

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto rejoignit sa sœur adoptive sur le balcon.

L'affiche était effectivement visible de partout dans la ville, permettant à tout le monde de voir son corps presque nu. Mais pire, permettant à tout le monde de voir celui de Sasuke, si beau... Le blond soupira.

- Mon dieu, Naruto... C'est fou! Commenta Sakura et l'autre haussa les épaules avant de se détourner, mais elle lui attrapa la manche:

- Non, regarde! Je veux dire, c'est fou l'expression qu'il a!»

Naruto releva les yeux vers la photographie et écarquilla les yeux... C'était sûrement l'espoir qui lui donnait des idées, se raisonna-t-il, et pourtant, le regard de Sasuke sur lui... Comme un amoureux.

* * *

La fête battait déjà son plein lorsque Sakura et Naruto parvinrent aux portes de la résidence où devait se tenir le gala.

«Tu sais, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel comme soirée, tenta une dernière fois le blond en poussant doucement, très doucement, le fauteuil vers la rampe d'accès installée spécialement pour Sakura.

- Non c'est vrai, renchérit-elle, il y a juste les meilleurs partis de la soirée, des plats exquis et puis c'est vrai, après tout on va tellement souvent à ce genre de fête. L'année dernière, par exemple...

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, l'interrompit-il en continuant d'avancer. J'étais vraiment obligé de venir?

- Qui pousserait ma chaise, sinon?

- Il avance tout seul, ton fauteuil, grommela Naruto en arrivant en haut de la rampe.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel: des fois, son frère adoptif était vraiment un trouillard.

- Allez, affronte le comme un homme!

- Mais je veux pas l'affronter! Je veux l'oublier, ne plus me souvenir de sa voix, de son visage, de ses yeux, de ses baisers de...

- Tu t'égares, remarqua la jeune handicapée.

Un gémissement plaintif lui répondit et les portes de bois vitrées et ornées de dorures s'ouvrirent. Deux majordomes leur sourirent et les aidèrent à se défaire de leurs vestes, révélant la longue robe de soie noire de Sakura et le costard de même couleur de son frère adoptif.

Avec un sourire nerveux, Naruto les remercia et poussa son amie jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle. La pièce était vaste, trois des quatre murs étaient des baies vitrées et trois grands lustres éclairaient la salle tandis qu'une douce musique s'élevait de l'orchestre. Typiquement soirée mondaine, l'endroit était rempli de personnalités bien habillées, une coupe de champagne à la main et discutant sagement. Et au fond, près de la porte vitrée grande ouverte, Sasuke se tenait à côté d'une jeune femme et de son frère. Les trois étaient pendus aux lèvres d'un troisième homme que Naruto reconnu comme étant l'ingénieur-référant.

Et il était magnifique. Naruto l'avait pourtant vu tous les jours dans un costume, mais celui-ci étaient légèrement plus travaillé et pourtant, il avait l'impression de voir son ex collègue briller.

- Je peux pas, murmura Naruto vers sa sœur adoptive.

- Mais si! Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, tout se passera bien.

- Mais ça fait trop mal, répliqua-t-il d'un ton piteux. Je... Je veux pas le voir se...fiancer.

Cette fois, Sakura ne répondit rien et attrapa doucement la main de Naruto par dessus son épaule.

- D'accord, nous allons...

- Naruto, Sakura! Interpela quelqu'un et les deux frère et sœur se retournèrent, découvrant Mya, la future femme d'Itachi.

- Ah, Mya, fit Naruto avec un sourire en lui faisant la bise. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques fois, par contre il était étonné qu'elle connaisse le nom de sa sœur.

- Euh, tu connais Sakura?

La jeune fiancée tourna rapidement le regard vers la femme en fauteuil roulant et lui offrit un rapide sourire. Sakura lui rendit la pareille, un peu crispée.

- Je vais aller chercher Sasuke et Itachi! Annonça-t-elle ensuite. Itachi voulait être sûr que tu ne parte pas, donc je t'ai guetté, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de faire demi-tour sur ses talons, sa longue robe rouge épousant ses formes à la perfection.

- Elle ne m'aime pas... Déclara Sakura. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Mais comment tu peux dire ça? Demanda Naruto, éberlué.

- Les femmes sentent ce genre de chose, répondit énigmatiquement sa sœur.

Le blond se contenta de la regarder d'un air perplexe une seconde avant de se raidir:

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher qui?

- Son fiancé et Sasuke, lui confirma Sakura avec un petit sourire.

- Mer...credi... Jura-t-il en les voyant approcher. Dis leur que je suis... Aux toilettes.

- Oh non, n'y pense même pas! Tu restes ici! Gronda sa sœur adoptive en s'agrippant à sa veste de costard.

Naruto se raidit alors que les deux frères arrivaient accompagnés de Mya et suivis de leur père.

- Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, fit ce-dernier en tendant la main.

- M. Uchiwa, salua poliment l'ex jeune DRH en serrant la main du patriarche. Je vous présente ma sœur d'adoption, Sakura Haruno.

L'homme tendit alors la main vers la jeune femme en fauteuil et ils se serrèrent brièvement la main.

- Heureux de vous rencontrer, dit-il. Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mes fils. C'est bien la première fois que vous venez à Konoha?

- En effet, répondit-elle, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos fils par Naruto.

Fugaku leva les yeux vers Naruto avec une expression satisfaite, puis se tourna légèrement.

- Mon ainé, Itachi, qui est actuellement directeur de l'entreprise et Sasuke, mon cadet. Et bien sûr Mya, la fiancée d'Itachi.» Ajouta-t-il d'un ton fier.

La jeune fiancée sourit alors qu'Itachi se penchait pour saluer Sakura. A son tour, Sasuke lui serra la main, le contact s'éternisant un peu. A vrai dire, le cadet des Uchiwa venait de découvrir l'existence de cette sœur adoptive et il se sentait à la fois trahi et coupable. Naruto ne lui en avait jamais parlé mais c'était probablement sa faute: il avait été tellement égotiste qu'il en était arrivé à croire que la vie du jeune DRH s'arrêtait à ce qu'il connaissait de lui. Il ne s'était finalement jamais intéressé à ce qui entourait Naruto, tellement ébloui par cet être devant lui. Il en avait oublié que cet ange avait eu une vie avant lui et pourrait avoir une vie après lui.

Sasuke remarqua le regard condescendant de Mya posé sur lui et il la fusilla du regard. Des fois il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées.

«J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, dit Sakura en s'adressant à Sasuke sur un ton légèrement menaçant et l'ébène eut un sourire crispé en réponse.

- Très belle réception, Fugaku, interrompit Naruto pour faire diversion.

- Ah, commença le patriarche en se tournant pour observer la salle, oui mais c'est grâce à Sasuke. Mais j'avais cru comprendre que vous vous étiez porté candidat pour l'organisation de la réception.

- Oui, répondit l'ex DRH, mais comme j'allais quitter l'entreprise peu de temps après, je n'avais pas trop le temps, finalement.

- Hum, commenta Fugaku, votre départ me semble un peu précipité à ce propos.

Naruto eut un rire nerveux:

- Euh oui, enfin... Ma sœur Sakura, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, est malade comme vous le voyez et donc je souhaitais être plus proche d'elle pour l'aider tout au long de sa guérison.

«Menteur» pensèrent les autres, mais la sœur adoptive hocha la tête avec un petit sourire alors que Mya et Itachi fusillaient Sasuke d'un regard accusateur.

- Oui, bien sûr, termina Fugaku, oublieux de la tension qui habitait les autres convives réunis autour de lui. En tout cas, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide, votre travail était remarquable. Je vous souhaite donc bonne continuation.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Le patriarche hocha la tête et tourna les talons, rejoignant sa femme qui adressa un discret signe de main au blond. Ce-dernier lui sourit en retour.

Un silence pesant s'était installé sur la petite assemblée. Naruto tortillait ses doigts nerveusement alors que Sakura, Itachi et sa fiancée continuaient de lancer des regards appuyés vers Sasuke. Ce-dernier leur jeta un regard assassin et s'adressa à Naruto:

- Je peux te parler une minute?

L'autre homme leva les yeux vers lui, le laissant apercevoir la pléiade d'émotions qui passait dans ses yeux bleus: la peur, la tristesse, l'espoir et, recouvrant d'un coup toutes ces émotion, la colère.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répliqua le blond d'un ton sec.

Sasuke se raidit, surpris, alors que l'ancien DRH prenait le fauteuil de sa sœur en main pour le pousser plus loin. Mais une mains agrippa son avant-bras pour le retenir. Naruto se tourna vers son ancien amant.

- S'il te plait, supplia ce-dernier dans un murmure urgent.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui lui sourit en hochant la tête. Avec un soupir, l'homme blond abdiqua et d'un signe de tête, indiqua à Sasuke qu'il l'écoutait.

- Pas ici, murmura encore le jeune directeur commercial.

L'autre sembla hésiter un moment, puis se laissa guider à l'extérieur de la salle, dans le jardin. En d'autres circonstances, Naruto aurait été ébahi pas la beauté de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Éclairé par le clair de lune, le jardin était secoué d'une douce brise, agitant les feuilles de grands ifs, de buissons taillés. Plus loin, le glouglou d'une fontaine berçait les quelques convives réunis à l'extérieur.

Mais le blond était trop préoccupé par la discussion à venir et trop distrait par la main chaude et douce qui venait de glisser dans la sienne, l'entrainant plus loin, derrière la fontaine.

Sasuke le fit assoir sur un banc en pierre et Naruto remarqua que là où ils étaient, personne ne pouvait les voir et cela le stressa encore un peu plus.

L'autre homme ne s'était pas assis, il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, puis reporta son attention sur son ex amant. Ce-dernier le regardait aussi, interrogateur et nerveux et soudain, l'ambiance autour d'eux parut pesante et gênée.

Puis soudain, Sasuke tomba à genoux et Naruto eut un mouvement instinctif de recul. L'ébène farfouilla un instant dans sa poche, prit une main du blond dans la sienne alors que de jeune DRH se crispait et, de but en blanc, Sasuke déclara:

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?

- Hein? Non! Si... Enfin, quoi?

- Ne me le fais pas répéter, s'il te plait, murmura l'ébène en détournant le regard, mais sa main se resserra sur celle de l'homme qu'il aimait, priant pour qu'il accepte.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Naruto éclata de rire et Sasuke retira sa main, vexé, son autre poing se refermant durement.

- Est-ce que tu v-viens de m-me -nouvel éclat de rire- demander en m-mariage? Parvint-il à dire entre deux sursauts.

Toujours à genoux par terre, l'autre avait l'air pitoyable, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, le visage dur et sans émotion.

Devant le silence de son compagnon, Naruto cessa de rire et observa son ancien amant comme s'il lui avait poussé trois têtes.

- Tu l'as vraiment fait... Chuchota-t-il incrédule. C'est sérieux?

Sasuke leva ses yeux noirs et déterminés vers l'homme qu'il aimait et, d'un mouvement sec de la tête, confirma l'information.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'un rire nerveux ne traverse le blond qui passa sa main dans ses mèches blondes. Puis le rire se transforma en sanglots stupéfiés... Doucement, l'ébène reprit la main gauche de son compagnon et lui passa délicatement l'anneau au doigt, observant la lumière se refléter dans le simple, mais large anneau orné d'un discret petit diamant.

Naruto, lui aussi, observa le bijou que l'autre faisait nerveusement tourné autour de son doigt, cherchant son regard.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda doucement le blond, désireux de comprendre.

Toujours à genoux, Sasuke attrapa son autre main et caressa doucement la peau bronzée.

- J'ai été un idiot, commença-t-il dans un murmure, j'ai été égoïste... Ce soir, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais rien de toi... Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une sœur adoptive... Ajouta-t-il alors que sa caresse devenait plus ferme, ses larges mains chaudes parcourant celles de l'autre. Mais ça ne change rien, strictement rien, au fait que je t'aime.

Naruto ne dit rien, incapable de prononcer un mot tandis que son cœur avait décidé de faire le grand huit des émotions. Ces mots tant attendus venaient de lui être murmurés, comme dans un rêve.

- Est-ce que c'est un rêve? Demanda-t-il d'ailleurs stupidement.

Sasuke eut un petit rire qui résonnait aux oreilles du blond, grave et sensuel.

- Non, c'est la réalité. C'est avec toi que je veux me marier, avec toi que je veux vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Avec toi que je veux mourir, souffla-t-il tendrement alors que sa main était remontée jusqu'à la joue de Naruto, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. Et ce qu'en pense mon père a si peu d'importance face à l'amour que je te porte, termina-t-il dans un murmure, ses lèvres proches de celles du blond.

Lentement, l'autre accrocha ses mains à la veste de l'ébène, fermant les yeux et soupirant longuement, comme s'il n'avait pas respiré depuis ce jour où il avait chassé Sasuke de son appartement.

- Tu m'as fait tellement de mal... Lui répondit doucement Naruto.

- Je sais, je suis un crétin, déclara l'autre avec une touche d'humour. Pardonne-moi, par pitié laisse-moi t'aimer, supplia-t-il ensuite, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

Les yeux bleus du jeune DRH se papillonnèrent un instant puis se fermèrent avant qu'il ne franchisse la distance les séparant.

Il avait l'impression d'être embrassé pour la première fois... La sensation était tellement différente des précédentes! Peut-être parce qu'il se savait aimé, profondément, par un être qu'il aimait tout autant. Ce baiser avait un goût d'éternité...

Ils se séparèrent,un sourire niais pendu à leurs visages, et Sasuke murmura:

- Naruto Uzumaki, veux-tu m'épouser?

Une caresse sur sa joue lui répondit, suivi d'un doux baiser et de la réponse, tendre et pourtant chargées d'émotion:

- Oui.»

Un tintement de cuillère contre un verre en cristal retentit dans la salle et Itachi se racla la gorge, monté sur l'estrade alors que la salle se taisait.

«Voilà, hum, comme vous le savez, mon frère cadet devait annoncer ses fiançailles avec Mademoiselle Karin Ono ce soir, mais... Euh... Il semblerait que nous soyons confrontés à un... Léger contre-temps. En effet, tout indique que mon frère est... Parti...

Quelques murmures incrédules parcoururent la foule tandis qu'un remue ménage secouait le fond de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? S'écria une voix d'homme, la quarantaine, accompagné d'une jeune femme portant de grosses lunettes noires et une robe de la même couleur, ses longs cheveux roux étant remontés en un chignon élaboré au-dessus de sa tête.

- Sasuke est parti? Gronda Fugaku Uchiwa en fendant la foule, suivi de sa femme, M. Ono et la fille de ce-dernier.

- Il a laissé un mot, continua Itachi qui dissimulait mal son sourire à présent. Je cite: «Suis parti avec Naruto, allons nous marier à notre retour, commencez à préparer le mariage sans nous.»

La salle tomba dans un silence choqué, rompu seulement au bout d'une minute par l'ex-futur fiancée:

- De quoi? Comment ça? Qui est Naruto? C'est une blague? Si c'est le cas, elle est de très mauvais goût!

- C'est vrai? Demanda M. Ono à Fugaku, lequel se tourna vers son fils ainé pour une confirmation. Itachi hocha la tête dans un signe d'acquiescement.

- Ah bon, fit le patriarche d'un air posé, un sourire se peignant discrètement sur ses lèvres. Dans ce cas, M. Ono, vous pouvez raccompagner votre fille et rentrer chez vous. Nous allons être très occupés bientôt donc ne nous appelez pas. Bonsoir, termina-t-il en levant son verre de champagne d'un air provocant.

L'autre homme rougit fortement, trembla alors que sa fille pâlissait et semblait au bord de la défaillance. Puis, alors que sa moustache frétillait d'un air menaçant, Itachi fit un signe à la sécurité. Un garde gigantesque à la peau presque bleu, tatoué et aux dents acérées posa sa main sur l'épaule de M. Ono, qui pâlit, eut un sourire forcé vers Fugaku et tourna des talons, entrainant sa fille derrière lui. Dans le hall, des hurlements féminins retentirent alors que Karin éclatait en sanglots.

- Bon débarras, grommela le patriarche Uchiwa à son ainé lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint. Jamais aimé ces gens-là.

Itachi haussa les épaules et se tourna vers sa propre fiancée qui venait de glisser une main dans la sienne.

- Tout s'est bien passé finalement, lui dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Il hocha la tête et posa brièvement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Vive nous, murmura-t-il en réponse».

* * *

**Note:** Le personnage de Mya à été crée à partir d'une personne réelle, mais chacune d'entre ous doit pouvoir s'y retrouver un peu: qui n'a jamais rêver de secouer Sasuke très très fort et de lui hurler de retourner avec Naruto, illico presto?

Autre chose; la prochaine fiction sera donc "les contes du désert de sable" pour le Narusasu day (si nous sommes à l'heure, ^^'). après, pour la nouvelle année, vous aurez l'honneur et, je l'espère, l'immense bonheur de lire M.O.N.E.Y. ! Par contre, à côté de cette dernière, "Les Mauvais Garçons" était une petite ballade de plaisance.


End file.
